Radio Los Santos
RLS }} Radio Los Santos is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. In both games, the station plays contemporary hip-hop. However, while GTA: San Andreas focuses exclusively on west coast artists, GTA V features rappers from all over the United States. The player can buy stocks from the radio station on the Lcn-exchange.com website in GTA V. Description The station, evidently, broadcasts from Los Santos. This station was released in a joint album with Playback FM as part of the 8-Disc soundtrack. The station also includes references to "carjacking on the rise", Los Santos gang violence, and the Los Santos drug/crack problem - being that these activities play a key element of the gameplay and the story. This is the favourite radio station of the Grove Street Families and Ryder. The station DJ is Julio G. Rapper B-Real from Cypress Hill makes an appearance on the station and so does Madd Dogg who is voiced by Ice-T. Other appearances on the radio station includes OG Loc and Big Smoke once the first chapter (Los Santos missions) has been completed. In Grand Theft Auto V it appears once again, this time hosted by Big Boy - host of Big Boy's neighborhood in Los Angeles and voice of Big Bear in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Playlist ''GTA San Andreas'' *2Pac (feat. Pogo) - "I Don't Give a Fuck" (1991)* *Compton's Most Wanted - "Hood Took Me Under" (1992) *Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - "Nuthin' but a 'G' Thang" (1992) *Too $hort - "The Ghetto" (1990) *N.W.A - "Alwayz into Somethin'" (1991) *Ice Cube (feat. Das EFX) - "Check Yo Self (The Message Remix)" (1993) *Kid Frost - "La Raza" (1990) *Cypress Hill - "How I Could Just Kill a Man" (1991) *Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg & RBX) - "Fuck wit Dre Day (And Everybody's Celebratin')" (1992) *The D.O.C - "It's Funky Enough" (1989) *N.W.A - "Express Yourself" (1989)* *Ice Cube - "It Was a Good Day" (1992) *Eazy-E - "Eazy-Er Said Than Dunn" (1988) *Above the Law - "Murder Rap" (1990) *Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - "Deep Cover" (1992) *Da Lench Mob (feat. Ice Cube) - "Guerillas in tha Mist" (1992) Songs marked with * don't appear in the re-released versions of the game. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *YG - I'm A Real 1 (2013) *100s - Life of a Mack (2013) *Ab-Soul feat. Kendrick Lamar - ILLuminate (2012) *A$AP Rocky feat. Aston Matthews & Joey Fatts - R-Cali (2013) *Marion Band$ feat. Nipsey Hussle - Hold Up (2013) *BJ the Chicago Kid feat. Freddie Gibbs & Problem - Smokin' and Ridin' (2013) *Kendrick Lamar - A.D.H.D (2011) *Jay Rock feat. Kendrick Lamar - Hood Gone Love It (2011) *The Game feat. 2 Chainz & Rick Ross - Ali Bomaye (2012) *Freddie Gibbs - Still Livin' (2012) *DJ Esco feat. Future - How It Was (2013) *Problem feat. Glasses Malone - Say That Then (2013) *Clyde Carson feat. The Team - Slow Down (2012) *Gucci Mane feat. Ciara - Too Hood (2011) *Gangrene - Bassheads (2013) 'Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, and PC versions' *Ab-Soul feat. Schoolboy Q - Hunnid Stax (2014) *Ace Hood feat. Future & Rick Ross - Bugatti (2013) *A$AP Ferg - Work (2013) *Chuck Inglish feat. Ab-Soul & Mac Miller - Came Thru/Easily (2013) *Danny Brown & Action Bronson - Bad News (2014) *Danny Brown feat. A$AP Rocky & Zelooperz - Kush Coma (2013) *Freddie Gibbs & Mike Dean - Sellin' Dope (2014) *G-Side feat. G-Mane - Relaxin (2010) *Trouble feat. Gucci Mane - Everyday (2012) *Kendrick Lamar - Swimming Pools (Drank) (2012) *Schoolboy Q feat. Kendrick Lamar - Collard Greens (2013) *Skeme - Millions (2013) *Problem & IamSu feat. Big Lucc & Sage the Gemini - Do It Big (2013) *Travi$ Scott feat. T.I. & 2 Chainz - Upper Echelon (2013) *Young Scooter feat. Trinidad James - I Can't Wait (2013) * Young Scooter feat. Gucci Mane - Work (2013) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *A$AP Rocky feat. Drake, 2 Chainz & Kendrick Lamar - Fuckin' Problems (2012) *Buddy - Awesome Awesome (2012) *French Montana feat. Rick Ross, Drake & Lil Wayne - Pop That (2012) *Glasses Malone feat. Jay Rock - No Sympathy (2011) *Tyga - Rack City (2011) *T.I. feat. Trae the Truth - Check This, Dig That (2012) *Waka Flocka Flame - Rooster In My Rari (2012) Video GTA San Andreas soundtrack: Grand Theft Auto V original soundtrack: Grand Theft Auto V enhanced soundtrack: Trivia * Radio Los Santos may be based on real life L.A. radio stations KPWR 105.9 (Power 106) and 93.5 KDAY. The SA version of RLS may likely be based on KDAY as Julio G was a former DJ on the station. GTA V's version is likely based on the former Power 106, as Big Boy used to be the radio host for the station (with his segment Big Boy's Neighborhood). *When 2Pac's "I Don't Give a Fuck" plays, Julio sometimes mentions that he is scared about playing the song due to its heavy use of profanity as well as political lyrical content and he'll likely get a fine for playing it. *Radio Los Santos is the default radio station in the Greenwood. However, Sweet's Greenwood plays Bounce FM when entered. *If CJ wears Grove Street colors, sometimes when idling he would rap the lyrics to Dr. Dre's "Nuthin' But a G Thang." *Jay Rock's "Hood Gone Love It" is used in Franklin Clinton's trailer. It is also played in the Stretch that Jimmy and Michael ride to the Oriental Theater in during the mission "Meltdown." *This is Franklin Clinton's favourite radio station, as it is the default station for both of his vehicles, and plays inside both of his safehouses. *In the enhanced (Xbox One/PS4/PC) version of the game, whenever the player starts the mission Franklin and Lamar and chooses to repossess either the 9F or the Rapid GT, the radio is switched on automatically to Radio Los Santos and the song Bad News from Danny Brown & Action Bronson will always play. *Radio Los Santos is one of the three radio stations to cross universes, the others being Head Radio and West Coast Talk Radio. *In GTA V, the host mentions that there was recently a new design for the $100 bill, a reference to the new design of the United States $100 bill. * Chuck Inglish's song "Come Thru/Easily" was featured in the soundtrack of Watch Dogs, considered by some to be a GTA Clone. *Kendrick Lamar's song "Swimming Pools (Drank)" has appeared on the soundtrack of Saints Row IV, a game considered by some to be a GTA Clone. * Despite 2 Chainz being credited in "Upper Echelon", the GTA edit ends the song after T.I.'s part, before 2 Chainz' verse. See also *KREZ - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto 2 which plays 1990s rap. *Game Radio FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto III which plays early 21st century hip-hop. *Wildstyle - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City which plays old school 1980s hip-hop. *Playback FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas which plays classic late 1980s/early 1990s east coast hip-hop. *The Liberty Jam - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories which plays east coast hip-hop. *Fresh 105 FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which plays old school hip-hop. *The Beat 102.7 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV which plays contemporary hip-hop. *The Classics 104.1 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV which plays classic hip-hop. *West Coast Classics - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays classic west coast hip-hop. Navigation }} de:Radio Los Santos es:Radio Los Santos fi:Radio Los Santos fr:Radio Los Santos pl:Radio Los Santos Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Rap Stations Category:Corporations